S Wonderful
by sb4ever
Summary: Warm and fuzzy AU story with Bobby and Sue with a dash of Myles and the team thrown in.


'S Wonderful

Rating: K

Genre: Humor

Pairing: Bobby and Sue

Disclaimer: Don't own nobody—wish I did

A/N: Happy Holidays! Another short and sweet sort of one-shot that's somewhat of a continuation of "Someday". Thought I'd post this so you would know that I continue to love this pairing but that darn writer's block! Hope you all have a wonderful and safe holiday season.

Summary: Warm and fuzzy AU story with Bobby and Sue with a dash of Myles and the team thrown in.

----------

**Home**

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" asked a concerned Bobby as he helped Sue pull down the bedcovers.

Sue straightened. "Bobby, I'll be fine," she said firmly. "Lucy will be with me while you're gone. If anything happens, I'll call. You're only going to New York." She slipped into bed. "Besides, the baby's not due for another month."

"Three weeks and four days," he corrected as climbed into bed. "But I feel I should be with you." As considerate as he'd been throughout her pregnancy, he'd become even more attentive as her due date came closer. "You know I don't want to go."

"You have to go," pointed out Sue. "It was a special request by the New York office." She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Why are you so worried? It's only for a few days. You'll be back in plenty of time."

"Oh, I don't know," he said with a trace of sarcasm. "It could be because my wife is pregnant with our first child and as the father of the baby I would like to support her in every possible way."

"You have, honey," she assured him. "You've been with me to every appointment, put up with my moods, indulged my every craving, and massaged my aching feet. What more could an expectant mother want?" she smiled.

"A husband that stays home?"

"You're going on that flight to New York with Jack tomorrow morning and before you know it, you'll be back listening to my moaning and groaning about how fat I feel," she said confidently. "Besides, we promised each other that our personal lives wouldn't interfere with our professional ones."

"This is different," Bobby declared. "We're having a baby. And I love to listen to you moan and groan. You do it so nicely."

Sue laughed. "You're so silly but I love you anyway." She leaned over to kiss him. "I'll be fine, Bobby."

"All right," he said reluctantly. "It may be against my better judgment, but I'll go." He leaned over to address Sue's protruding tummy. "I'll be back in a few days. Wait for me." When he straightened, Sue looked at him with a question in her eyes. "I just reminded the baby not to start anything without me."

"You _are_ silly," she giggled as she lay down on her side. "You know I'll miss you," she said softly.

"And I'll miss both of you," he responded.

----------

**Three days later**

"I'll be fine," Sue repeated. This time she was speaking into her microphone.

"_I'm sorry_," scrolled across the screen. _"I want to come back but they need us for another day or two."_

"Don't worry about it. I'll just ask Lucy if she can stay with me until you come back," assured Sue.

"All right. I've got to go. Give my love to the mother and Baby Manning. I'll see you both soon."

Sue smiled. "The mother says she sends her love to you, too. Bye."

The words stopped.

"What's up?" asked a curious Lucy. "I heard my name mentioned."

"Bobby and Jack have to stay another day or two so I said I'll ask if you can stay with me until he comes home," Sue explained. "Can you?"

"Sure," answered Lucy. "Anything for my godchild-to-come. I'll just run over to the apartment and grab some clothes."

"Thanks, Lucy."

Myles hung up the phone and waved his hand to get Sue's attention. She noticed.

"Yes, Myles?"

He walked over to her desk. "Remember that mail fraud case we were assigned the other day?"

"Yeah. The one we can't seem to get anyone to talk about how they got scammed."

"Well, it seems we finally have someone who's willing to talk," he shared. "We have an appointment with a Mrs. Saunders tomorrow morning at ten thirty. This could be the break we need."

"Great," she said enthusiastically. "Wait," she said. "How long a ride?"

"Oh, about an hour each way." He looked perplexed. "Is that a problem?"

"No, that'll be fine," she said.

His expression did not change.

"Bathroom breaks," she hinted.

When the look of perplexity did not go away, she explained, "The bigger the baby gets, the more often I have to go. You know, the baby presses..."

"Wait," said Myles holding up his hand. "I get it. I get it. That's a little bit more information that I needed to know."

"Well, you asked."

"Remind me not to ask again."

"I will."

---------

**Next day**

Myles' car

"Is our little mother all set to go?" inquired Myles.

"All set," confirmed Sue as she adjusted her seat belt. "I think the forecast said it might snow."

"I'm hoping it'll hold off until we get back," responded Myles. "If Mrs. Saunders wasn't leaving for a trip tomorrow, I'd postpone the meeting."

"Well, let's hope she provides the information we need."

----------

**Home of Mrs. Saunders**

"Thank you so much for your cooperation, Mrs. Saunders," said Myles to an elderly woman. "With this information, we can pursue our investigation further and hopefully more people will be willing to testify."

"I feel so foolish but my friend, Bev, said reporting it to the authorities would be the right thing to do. Maybe I can afford to lose a little money but a lot more folks can't," she said plainly. "With the price of everything going up, every penny counts."

"You are doing the right thing," assured Sue.

As she struggled to get to her feet, Myles offered her a hand and helped her up. "Thanks," she said wryly. "It's becoming a challenge just to get up."

"I know how it is, dear," smiled Mrs. Saunders. "I have four children myself."

Sue returned the smile. "May I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. Down the hall, second door to the right."

"Be right back."

Mrs. Saunders turned to Myles. "Your first?"

Myles looked puzzled. "My first what?"

"Baby," she clarified. "Is it your first baby?"

"Oh, no!" denied an astonished Myles. "We're not married."

She looked disappointed. "I don't understand you young folks nowadays," she said perplexedly. "A baby needs parents, parents who...."

"No, no," Myles interrupted. "I'm not the husband. We're just co-workers."

"Oh," said Mrs. Saunders in relief. "I thought you were married. You were so helpful when she had difficulty getting up from the sofa."

"No," he assured her, "we're only co-workers—and she is married."

"That's good," beamed Mrs. Saunders. "A baby needs two parents."

Sue came down the hall. "Thanks," she smiled to Mrs. Saunders. "Now I'm ready for the drive back to the office."

"I hear what you're saying," she agreed. "Drive carefully. It started snowing."

Myles and Sue glanced outside, then at each other. "I'm sure we'll be fine," assured Myles. "And thanks again for meeting with us. If we have any further questions, we'll contact you when you come back from your trip."

"I'm visiting my grandchildren in Arizona," she said in satisfaction. "You take care now," she said patting Sue on the arm. "Be careful walking to your car."

Myles held Sue's arm while they cautiously navigated their way back to the car.

"I'll be glad when we get back to the office," commented Sue as she peered at the gloomy sky.

"You and me both," agreed Myles.

----------

**On the road**

Traffic had been moving slowly due to the snowfall and slippery conditions of the road. "We're halfway there," remarked Myles. "At this rate, it'll take us another forty-five minutes to get back to the office. Are you okay?" He glanced at Sue to check if she'd been looking at him. He noticed that she had a look of concentration on her face and one hand was on her abdomen. "Hey," he began as he touched her arm briefly to get her attention, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said slowly. "I felt a twinge."

"Twinge!" exclaimed Myles. "Is that another word for contraction?"

"Don't panic," said Sue calmly. "I've been having them off and on for the past week or so. The doctor says they're Braxton-Hicks contractions—they're not the real thing."

A sigh of relief escaped Myles. "Okay, I'll take your word for it."

Sue scanned the sky. "Doesn't look like it's letting up."

"As long as everyone remembers how to drive in snowy conditions we'll be..."

Myles words were cut short with a jolt, then another one. Someone had just rear-ended him causing a chain reaction. Myles closed his eyes in exasperation and shook his head. "...fine," he finished. He waited until he felt it was safe to venture out. He turned towards Sue. "Wait here. Let me check the damage."

She nodded.

Pulling up the collar of his coat, Myles went to survey the damage, check for any injuries and meet with the drivers. Insurance cards were taken out and information exchanged. Five cars were involved and luckily, because of the relatively slow speed, damage was restricted to the vehicles. The police was contacted as well as tow trucks.

Myles shivered as he walked back to his car. "Nothing serious but we won't be able drive off until the police come," he said as he slid into his seat in the warm car. He glanced at Sue. Something about her manner made him stop and peer at her carefully. "What's the matter?"

"I think...I think I'm not having Braxton-Hicks contractions…at least, I don't think so."

A puzzled expression furrowed his brow. "What does that mean?"

Sue just stared at Myles in apology.

A panic-stricken look appeared on his face when he realized the implications of her statement. "No, Thomas, you're not doing this to me," he protested. "You're too early."

She looked contritely at Myles. "I've been timing them. That's the fourth contraction in an hour. They're coming every fifteen minutes so the baby's not coming soon," she said attempting to soothe him.

"But Bobby's supposed to be here," he continued protesting feebly. "I'm not Bobby."

"I know you're not Bobby but you're the one here, Myles," she pointed out. "You're just gonna have to take his place until he comes."

Myles swallowed hard. "Okay," he muttered to himself. "I can do this. Trained FBI agents are taught to handle all kinds of situations. Childbirth is not one of them but I can adapt. Lelands are adaptable." He gazed at Sue his moment of panic now over. "Okay, what can I do to help?"

----------

**New York FBI cafeteria**

"Are you sure you guys want to go back today?" asked Dave Compton. "The weather looks lousy for flying," he commented on the falling snow.

"Much as I enjoy the present company, I have someone waiting for me back home," remarked Bobby.

Mike Davalos shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day when Bobby Manning would be whupped by a woman."

"When you find the right woman," grinned Bobby, "it's a pleasure to be 'whupped' as you put it."

"And Sue's the right one?"

Bobby gave a decided nod. "You got that right." He glanced out of the cafeteria's windows. "I just hope the flights are still on."

"When's the baby due?" asked Dave. He was the father of two so he knew what Bobby was going through.

"Three weeks exactly," he responded promptly.

"If you ask, he'll even tell you the hours and minutes," kidded Jack as he elbowed Bobby.

Bobby just unabashedly grinned. "Hey, it's my first. What can I say?" His cell went off. "Excuse me," he said as he flipped it open. "Manning."

The other three men were chatting when Bobby's cried, "What! It can't be! It's not time!" stopped all conversation. Three pairs of eyes were glued on his shocked face.

"No, we're done," he said quickly. "I'll get there as soon as I can. Stay with her, mate. I'm counting on you."

He listened for a moment.

"Could you put her on? Sue? I'll be there as soon as I can," he repeated. "No, we're done and even if we weren't, you're more important to me than any case. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."

He closed the phone and sat there in stunned silence for a moment.

"What?" demanded Jack. "Is it the baby?"

Bobby was in a daze. "The contractions are coming every fifteen minutes which is good but they're stuck on the road in a multi-car fender bender which is bad. She says not to worry. The police are supposed to be coming." He stared at Jack. "I've got to get back home. She needs me."

The men stood up in unison.

"I'll drive you to the airport," declared Mike. "Jack can go back to the hotel, get your things and check out."

"Right," agreed Jack. "I'll take care of everything. Go home to Sue."

"Thanks, mate," said Bobby.

Jack and Dave watched the retreating figures of Bobby and Mike. "I hope the planes are still flying," commented Dave, "or he'll be here when the baby comes."

"Knowing Bobby," declared Jack, "he'll do whatever it takes to get be at Sue's side when that baby comes even if he has to run all the way."

Dave grinned. "I believe you."

----------

**Bullpen**

"You know," commented Lucy, "It's two o'clock and Myles and Sue aren't back yet."

"Traffic," said D succinctly. "It's snowing and you know how slow traffic gets when it snows."

"Plus, I bet they stopped off for a bite to eat," added Tara. "It's 'way past lunch and you know how hungry Sue's been lately."

"Tell me about it," declared Lucy. "Luckily everything she's craved isn't out of season or too expensive."

"Hey," said D, "that's a pregnant woman's prerogative."

"Well, how do you explain Bobby wanting to eat Chinese three days in a row?"

"Sympathy pains," he said promptly.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something when the phone went off.

"Hold that thought," ordered D. "I'll get it. Dimitrius Gans." He listened for a moment. "What?" He listened for a few moments. "Where are you?"

Tara and Lucy looked at him in alarm.

"_Myles_," mouthed D. "Were you able to get a hold of Bobby? Good. Okay, keep us posted. What's that? Okay, I'll tell her." He stood there for a moment, phone in hand. "Sue's having contractions. They'll be on the way to the hospital as soon as the police get there which should be any minute."

"But her due date is three weeks away!" exclaimed Tara.

"Tell that to the baby," smirked D. He looked at Lucy. "Sue's gonna need her hospital bag and asked if you could do it for her. She was going to pack it this weekend."

"Sure, I'll be glad to," said a stunned Lucy. "Wow! I thought I was ready for the baby to come but I guess not. I'm feeling kind of numb here and I'm not even the one having the baby!"

"Where are they?"

"Stuck in traffic. They're involved in a five car fender bender." At their looks of concern he reassured them, "No one's hurt."

"Bobby?" asked Tara.

"Myles called him already. He said he's coming home asap."

"I hope he makes it," said Lucy sincerely. "The snow is falling harder."

----------

**An hour later**

**On the road**

"Is this the lady in labor?" asked a police officer after knocking on the window to attract the driver's attention.

Myles rolled down the window a fraction. "Yes, officer."

"How close are the contractions?"

"About twelve minutes apart."

The officer nodded sagely. "We got plenty of time." He glanced at the damage in the rear. "Your car's still drivable. Why don't you follow me to the hospital?"

Myles nodded. "Thanks, Officer." He placed his hand over Sue's. "The officer said to follow him to the hospital," he repeated for Sue's benefit. As she nodded, she suddenly gripped his hand. He was surprised at its strength.

"Hey! I..." he stopped when he realized Sue had her eyes closed.

After a minute, she opened her eyes. "Sorry. Contraction."

"Okay, we'll on our way to the hospital," he repeated. "You'll be fine."

"I'll be better when Bobby gets there," she remarked.

"Me, too," mumbled Myles under his breath.

----------

**Airport**

An impatient Bobby was drumming his fingers on the armrest of his seat. The hurried ride to the airport resulted in securing the last seat on the last flight out of La Guardia Airport for the day. The snowfall would soon make the runway too hazardous to continue any more flights. Now he just had to wait for the flight.

He closed his cell in frustration. Neither Myles nor Sue was answering their phones. He didn't expect Sue to answer hers but he thought Myles would be available. What was happening?

He glanced at his watch. Another thirty minutes until boarding. Sue had given him the watch on their first Christmas as a couple three years ago. A smile crept on his face when he remembered how it all started with a kiss under the mistletoe aided and abetted by Levi. They'd both been heartbroken when Levi had died of cancer a year ago. Sue had decided she wasn't ready for another hearing dog yet. She said tongue-in-cheek that Bobby would make an adequate substitute in the meantime.

He tried calling again. No response. The drumming resumed.

----------

**Hospital**

**Three hours later**

"Is Bobby here yet?" Sue asked between contractions. The contractions were now coming about eight minutes apart. Since she was close enough to her due date, the doctor decided to let the labor proceed normally—which left Myles to stand in for Bobby until he arrived.

He'd been able to call back Bobby and let him know that Sue had reached the hospital and was in good hands. And he promised to stay with her until Bobby could get there. Silently Myles prayed for Bobby to make it in time. He didn't know if his hand could take much more squeezing during the contractions.

Myles shook his head. "Not yet," he answered as he flexed the fingers of his left hand. "He was getting ready to board when I called him so he should be here any time soon."

"Thanks, Myles," she said tiredly. "I know you'd rather be back at the office."

"Well, yes," he admitted, "but I guess fate had other plans. Besides, I promised Bobby I'd be here until he shows up."

"You're a good friend."

Myles was embarrassed and pleased. He'd been raised to be on the stoic side but over the years, constant exposure to the team and especially the woman before him had mellowed him. Through their example, he learned it was okay to show you care about someone. And because of Sue, he was now close to his sister, a relationship he cherished.

"I had a good teacher," he smiled.

----------

**Taxicab**

"Can't we go any faster?" asked an anxious Bobby as he leaned forward.

"We're almost there," replied the cabby as he peered through his windshield. The snow made visibility poor. "Another twenty...thirty minutes. With this snow, I can't drive any faster."

Bobby threw himself back in frustration. Immediately after his plane landed, Reagan National had been closed. Jampacked with stranded travelers, it had been difficult getting a cab. After nearly an hour, he'd been able to get one. Now the poor visibility had the driver going at a crawl.

He wanted so badly to be with Sue. Running would be faster except if the roads were slippery, so were the sidewalks. The last thing he needed was to slip and break a leg. Wit a sigh, he tried to contain his impatience.

"I'm coming, Sue, I'm coming," he mumbled under his breath.

----------

**Another hour**

**Hospital**

Breathless after running up the stairs, Bobby leaned on the counter at the nurses' station. "My wife is here," he panted.

"Name?" Inwardly, the nurse smiled—another first time father. You could always tell. They usually ran up the two flights of stairs instead of waiting for an elevator.

"Manning...Sue Manning."

"Room 304." Bobby was ready to sprint there when the nurse's voice stopped him. "Wait," she called out. He halted and turned to look at her with a question on his face. "You can't go in like that." He looked down at his snow covered coat. "You need to dry your hair, take off that wet coat, wash your hands and put on a hospital gown," she explained. "Follow me."

In a few minutes he was ready. "In there," nodded the nurse. "Good luck."

"Thanks." He stared through the glass inset for a moment. It was just Myles and Sue in the room. From her expression, it looked like she had just finished a contraction. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

"I'll take over now," he announced.

Myles looked up in relief. "Thank God you're here!" he said fervently. He patted Sue's shoulder with his free hand. When she opened her eyes, he smiled. "Look who made it," he said nodding in Bobby's direction.

She turned and her tired face brightened. "You made it!"

"I told you I would, darlin'," he beamed. He grasped her hand while he leaned forward to kiss her. Looking up at Myles, he said sincerely, "Thanks, Myles. Sue and I will never forget what you did for us."

"Don't mention it," he replied. "Now that you're here, I can leave with my hand intact."

At Bobby's puzzled look, Myles held up a hand. "Your wife's got a pretty good grip there. You'll see what I mean the next contraction." He gently raised the hand he'd been holding and kissed it. "You're almost there, Sue. I'll leave the two of you alone now."

"I knew you'd be here," remarked Sue when Myles had left.

"Never a doubt," concurred Bobby confidently. "When Bobby Manning makes a promise, he keeps it."

"Like fixing the leaky faucet in the bathroom?" she teased with a tired smile.

"That's different," he waved off airily. He looked at her weary face. "You all right?" he asked as he smoothed her hair from her face.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Just wishing the baby would get here already."

"You and me both."

----------

**Three hours later**

"Bobby?" whispered Sue.

"Yes, darlin'?" he answered instantly.

"The baby's coming."

For a moment, Bobby froze, then looked up at the nurse in the room.

"She's right," confirmed the nurse after a quick check. "Tell Dr. Peterson Mrs. Manning is fully dilated and ready to push," she intercommed the nurses' station.

"She'll be right there," came the tinny voice.

"Don't push, Mrs. Manning," ordered the nurse. "Blow!"

Sue nodded.

"C'mon, darlin'," urged Bobby. "Just like at Lamaze," and he proceeded to demonstrate the quick breaths.

Dr. Peterson entered adjusting the face mask. A quick check with the nurse and the doctor settled herself on a stool.

"Okay, the next contraction you push," she said for Bobby's benefit. At Sue's last appointment, she and the doctor had settled on prearranged signals during delivery since she wouldn't be able to see the doctor's lips because of the surgical mask.

"Wait...wait...wait," intoned the doctor as she stared at the contraction monitor. "Now push!"

Sue's grip was painful.

"Okay, that was good," said the doctor when the contraction was over. "Another two or three pushes and baby should be out."

Bobby intepreted. Sue nodded trying to catch her breath between pushes.

"Okay, now push!"

"I can see the top of baby's head. One more push to go," she said encouragingly.

"Push!" The baby popped out. "Congratulations!" announced the doctor. "It's a girl!"

A stunned Bobby turned to Sue. "It's a girl!" he said in wonder.

Dr. Peterson brought the baby to Sue and laid her in her waiting arms. "She's beautiful," whispered Sue.

"Just like her mother," beamed the proud father.

----------

A/N: That's it!


End file.
